Prince and Princess of Drama
by ms.lazysakura
Summary: My first story is up... Ryoma and Sakuno are one of the famous celebrities in Hollywood. They try to pretend that they are in good terms but things are starting to change... Will their stirrings move up to the next level? Read, Forgive, and Review!Onegai!


Chapter one: Life, Live It, Fake It

"_I know you love her" a girl with an auburn-colored hair said with her head facing the ground beneath her so as to hide her falling tears. She ran away in the rainy dark night but he caught up to her. "It's alright. I knew it all along. You don't have to feel sorry for me" and she started to run again but this time, he caught her hand and spun her body around to face him. The rain poured even harder but they still stood there, and only the sound of the thunder, heavy rain, and their heavy panting could be heard._

_He was the first one to break the deafening silence. "I chose you, over her… Isn't that enough to prove my love for you?" He cupped her cheek and stared at her caramel-colored eyes. "I've never felt this way towards any other person. You are the one who made me realize that there are so many things in this world that is much more important than chasing love and dreams that will never be caught or seeking love… even if… even if it's just standing in front of you. I wouldn't know what would have happened to me if I haven't met you. You gave me something that no one, even my real parents, could ever give. You gave me a reason to love myself. If it's not for that love, I couldn't be possibly standing in front of you right now. Because of that love, I can finally tell you this-", he took a deep breath and looked intently into her eyes. "I love you. More than anything in the world, more than myself. And I wouldn't let anything hurt you. Even if I have to defy the laws of heaven and earth, just to be with you, just to conquer anything that will be on our way, I will. If I have to give up my wings just to be with you, I will cut them right out of me, so that they'll have no reason at all to hunt you and kill you. You are my life now. Without you, I will die. So please, don't leave me. And please, believe me. Believe me when I say I love you."_

_She looked up at him and smiled. He knew by then, what he has to do. He looked up to the sky and whispered, "Father, in You, I surrender. I have found something more important than these wings. That is why, I return them to you, and so I will be able to be with her." After that, a blinding beam of light from heaven struck him, and just after a split of a second, his wings were gone and he is once and for all human. She looked at the girl in front of him and said, "Now that I am human, am I permitted to kiss my goddess?" She laughed a bit and gave a nod. He cupped her face and slowly closed the space between them. Then…_

_Fin_

All of the people inside the theater applauded. They were very delighted that such young artists could deliver such great performances. It was the premiere night of '_Halo_' the newest movie of the youngest and most successful love-teams in the history of entertainment in Hollywood.

Both of them stood up from their seats and smiled at the crowd. Since both of them started young in this industry, they are well thought especially on how to look good in front of fans. They both know that they must look all lovey dovey in front of everyone despite the real treatment they give each other. They smile in front of the cameras and hold hands during interviews. They both do this for the sake of money. But are they happy? Of course, they may seem happy. But deep inside, within the depths of their heart, lies an inner child that seems to be asleep as long as they could remember.

But still, becoming a star in such an early age gives them an advantage since they could establish a well-stabled career. Just like Daniel Radcliff of _Harry Potter _or Lindsay Lohan of _Parent Trap. _They also get to enjoy a whole week vacation in either Hawaii or anywhere in the Caribbean coast. But the consequence is whenever they appear in public, they must be together. Ever since they were children, they were living in the same house for the reason that their managers decided to have them paired the moment they turn 14 which is sometimes regarded as the legal age for movies with some romantic scenes involved. They are just 18 this year and they have so many projects ahead of them, not to mention several guestings on high rating shows, recording of new songs for their band's album and the numerous school works they have to face despite the busy schedule. To top it all up, they still have to fool people that they are dating and in love with each other so people will think that they will really look good on films since their actions are so real.

_After the premiere night (inside the house they've been living in for 10 years now)_

"Oi Sakuno! Why did you do that?" Ryoma asked. "It is for being an airhead! You idiot!" she said and ran towards the garden. He ran after her in order to get his revenge. This is the normal scene when Ryoma and Sakuno are together and not in front of the cameras. They will most likely strangle each other to death if they will not face federal charges of murder and worse, breach of contract. Well back to the scene, they are running around the 10-meter in diameter fountain in the middle of the 50 by 50 meter-maze (yes, their garden is huge;-p). All of a sudden, Sakuno's long hair got stuck in one of the branches of the tall shrubs. She fell backwards but Ryoma was able to catch her just before her head hit the ground. She opened her closed eyes and saw his face leaning over hers just inches away. A raindrop fell from the sky and awakened both of their senses. They flinched away from each other forming a very awkward barrier of silence and more awkwardness. They ran into the house when the rain poured heavily but still avoided any further skin contact. Both of them rushed into their rooms and locked up.

_In Sakuno's room…. (Sakuno's POV)_

"No! No! No! No!" I mentally screamed. "I can't… it can't be… I CAN NOT BE IN LOVE WITH THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING MORON!" Realizing that someone may have heard me, I placed my hand over my mouth although I am well aware that if someone was outside eavesdropping, me covering my mouth wouldn't do any difference at all.

I went to my dresser and looked at my flushed face in the mirror. That only made me blush more because it reminded me of how close his was to mine a while ago. I took out my phone from the drawer and dialed the private number of my best friend. I placed my mouth next to the receiver and waited for the voice that I hope will give me clarification on my feelings. "What's up Saki?" the woman on the other line said. "Em, I have a big problem!" I said upon hearing her voice stained with a British accent that seems to calm my nerves. "Talk to me dear. I will listen." I took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm in love." Although I can't see her reaction, I can clearly hear it, and that reaction is excitement. "How sweetie? With whom? When did it start? Oh I have so many questions, can we meet?" I was so dumbfounded; I was not expecting her reaction to be like that. Well she doesn't know who I'm in love with, yet. "I guess we could meet. Are you free this weekend?" I asked. "Absolutely! Oh I can't wait to see you!" she said as she hung up on me. I sighed. That went well. I guess she forgot to ask where and when we will meet. Maybe I'll just text her or send her an e-mail or an IM. I lied down on my bed and curled up in a fetal position or more like curled up into a ball. I stared at the raindrops on my window pane. I know something is starting and it ain't doing any good for anyone.

_In Ryoma's room… (Ryoma's POV)_

I heard Sakuno scream but I couldn't decipher what she's saying. Then the scene a while ago was replayed in my mind again for the nth time. I mean, how could this distract me? We've been together for ten years and all we did was fight. She was the most unattractive girl I've ever met in my entire life. When did she start to interest me? I am not even a bit amused when it comes to her acting. Of course she delivers her lines perfectly but I can still sense the bitterness she feels for me in her tones. Something in that tone pierced my heart and causes me so much pain. Could I be in love with her? I know it's silly but that is what I think it is. But it couldn't be. It just can't be. It should be me who's the first to know that if this continues, the world will witness the worst mismatch ever. The way we look good on the silver screen is the total opposite of what we would be when we continue with this.

It's not that I don't want to fall for her; it's just that I can't just risk everything for the sake of satisfying a very immature and childish desire. Besides, falling in love has to be scheduled. If I want to make my career suffer then maybe I should tell her, but that would just make things more awkward for us. Even though we don't get along most of the times, we feel like we are brother and sister. I don't want to end that different kind of friendship. Cause if that friendship may be my pass so that I will be by her side forever, then I will not risk anything to destroy that.

But what can I do? I can't seem to focus when she's around and when we kiss, even though it has no meaning, I feel the electricity flowing every time our lips meet. The feeling of her soft lips lingering on mine. The way she caresses my face, the way she put her arms around me, The way she smiles, the way she laugh, the way she call my name, and the way her lips twitch from a smile to a frown when she's annoyed.

Then I realized what's happening to me, and I stopped myself before I do something I'll regret later on. I slammed my head to my bed doing a head stand so that I could stop thinking about things I shouldn't think about. Then slowly, a part of me started to relax so did my position and I slowly drifted off to sleep still thinking about her.

_Breakfast…(Narrator's POV)_

Ryoma came in to the dining room after his morning jog. He looked around and realized that Sakuno was not there yet. According to their living protocol, the two of them should eat at the same time. Disappointed that she wasn't there yet, he went to his room to get a change of clothes. On his way there, he passed by the music room and heard the sound of the piano. Only one person was playing since the person was playing the part of one of the duets. He entered and all of a sudden, he was unable to talk. It was Sakuno's best friend. Emma Watson. He knew very well that whenever she comes to pay a visit, it's either he's in trouble or Sakuno's got girl problems. He quickly tiptoed back out but it was too late. Emma (whom he thinks has sixth sense like cats) spoke to stop him from escaping her waiting claws. "Hey, good for nothing, don't you have something else to do than eavesdropping" she spoke with her too good British accent that screech his ears everytime she speaks.


End file.
